crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Lab
The '''Car Lab '''is a feature available on the main menu of the game. This is the place where Fusion Vehicles are made, and it only opens up at level 10. If a player goes to check there before they reach level 10, the gates will be locked and a message will tell the player to check back at level 10. Once they reach level 10 and after claiming their upgrade reward, they will be prompted to open the Car Lab, and the gates unlock, revealing a massive lab. Here, players can see a whole long queue of vehicles on a transporter track. None of them are revealed of their shape, nor their name before they are fused, in other words, theres only a stationary front-quarter silhouette. There is a "Fuse" button but it will be greyed out if materials are insufficient. There are four pods that act as placeholders for the vehicles required for fusing. All Fusion Vehicles are unable to be upgraded, however, they all come with a shield of 2 bars. Fusing Vehicles "Upgrade the following cars and then fuse them into a new car" To make any of these cars come back to life, the player should push either "Fuse" (when greyed out) or "i", which pops out an info box about the required vehicle's name and rarity. Tapping the required vehicle will immediately jump the player to the vehicle itself. Once a fusion vehicle is made, materials are consumed and not refunded. Players will not lose prestige, however. The number of vehicle types and individual quantity are also listed. Any fusion vehicle will require at least two cars to at most four cars, sometimes they even involve high-level vehicles that are very rare and hard to obtain. Take the example of Mini Tank, it requires max level Tank, max level Bumper Car, and max level ATV. Since the former 2 are Legendary and Epic respectively, obtaining them is already hard. Upgrading is even harder. If the player used materials to create a fusion vehicle, after that the used vehicles will degrade or even disappear from the player's possession depending on level and requirement. Remaining vehicle level is original vehicle level minus the required vehicle level. If a vehicle is degraded/consumed, you still can upgrade/obtain it via Car Machines. Fusion Vehicles There are currently 16 fusion vehicles available for construction. However, this list won't be able to list all of them because obtaining themselves are a hard process. It will update over time but is incomplete for now any will miss out a whole lot of anything. Remember, that new vehicles will be added during the updates, so there can be more. Gallery When you are about to fuse a car.png|When you tap the Fuse Botton after you've gathered enough materials. What does it takes-degrades.png|After confirming that you are deciding to fuse cars, you get to know what vehicles are consumed/degraded, make your decision here. Fusion in progress.png|The example taken here is Concept. After confirming that you agreed to lose those cars to get a new car, an arm extends out of the middle wall out of a hidden hole, emits a scan light, then fused the cars together. Note that even the pods with no cars still have beams attached to them. 9CD6CFA0-1618-4D85-9C7D-7AE7E2C54C99.jpeg|The Car Lab and Fusion Vehicles button D8B05040-3AC5-41D5-B2BC-21EB28D353C7.jpeg|The Car Lab and Fusion Vehicles button when selected Trivia * The Car Lab was added in the Halloween Update, the update that added map Mansion and a handful of vehicles. * Not all vehicles can be fused at level 10 since some require prestige vehicles unlocked way after level 10. Party Car and Plasma Bike are classical examples. * If a vehicle is consumed, you cannot use it anymore, but strangely, on the vehicle selection screen, they will still be rotated constantly, as if it's unlocked. ** This glitch occurs if a vehicle is consumed when fusing a car, and after restarting the game, the vehicle is now correctly displayed as locked. ** Re-unlocking a vehicle earns the player the same prestige as when they upgrade a vehicle of that rarity. This re-unlocking will ignore other types of unlocking, such as you can get back the Retro Wave with a Prize Machine, or a Hulker for the same method. * Obviously, fusion vehicles will have references to the material cars that made them in terms of attributes even if cosmetic. For example, Concept has the speed of Phoenix, but also the futuristic shape of Pod Car without wheels. Mini Tank has the damage reduction of Tank and the handling of both ATV and Bumper Car, but the slow speed of Tank is passed onto it as well. * If a prestige vehicle is used and was consumed after fusing a vehicle, they can be also re-unlocked via the prize machine. * If the player selects a vehicle beforehand, and they didn't select any other vehicle, after said vehicle is consumed when fusing a vehicle, if the player heads to the game's menu, they'll find out that, in place of the vehicle, it turns out to be Random (players play with a random vehicle). ** Sometimes, the player is actually able to play with the "Locked" vehicle if they hit the play button while the locked vehicle in question is selected. It will not have any armor, just like a level 1 vehicle. Restarting the game will reset the glitch. * The Concept is the vehicle that requires the least amount of vehicles to fuse (Phoenix and Pod Car), as well as the only vehicle that involved vehicles from a single rarity. * When you fuse a vehicle, it's silhouette would vanish. * After fusing a vehicle, a chime is always played. Category:Car Lab Category:Halloween Update